The present invention relates generally to swimming pool cover siphons, and more particularly, to a self-restarting swimming pool cover siphon.
Outdoor swimming pools are provided with covers when not in use, in order to prevent leaves and the like from entering the water in the pool. However, a problem that results is that rain water, melted snow, etc. deposit on top of the pool cover. This can cause undue stress and possible tearing of the pool cover.
For this reason, it is known to provide a siphon on top of the pool cover, which removes the water deposited thereon. An example of such a siphon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,138 to Dellasso, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Specifically, a sump screen device is placed on top of the pool cover, and has a hose connected thereto and extending to a check valve and bulb pump. In operation, the sump pump device is placed as near the center portion of the rain water that is accumulated on the pool cover. The operator squeezes the bulb to cause a differential in pressure and the rain water will then begin to flow through openings in the housing of the sump screen device, and out through the hose. When the rain water is removed, the pump will stop operating.
However, after a new rainfall, it is necessary for the operator to re-prime the pump to start the removal operation, that is, the operator must squeeze the bulb each time in order to start the operation. This becomes burdensome over time. Further, if the operator is away for an extended period of time, for example, during the winter, the rainwater will accumulate and the pump will not be operative since there will be no one to prime the pump by squeezing the bulb.